The present invention relates to a photoelectric transfer device. More particularly, it relates to a photoelectric transfer device in which an electric conductive layer is formed on an oxide comprising lead oxide PbO, chromium oxide Cr.sub.2 O.sub.3 or its derivative.
It has been well known to use varying photoelectric transfer devices utilizing p-n or p-n-p junction of semiconductors or junction of a semiconductor and a metal.
These photoelectric transfer devices need not receive outer electromotive force, because electromotive force is generated from the photoelectric transfer device by exposing it to incident ray.
Such photoelectric transfer characteristic of a dielectric substance has not been disclosed. It has been known that SbS (I) has photoconductivity. Thus, it is necessary to use outer electromotive force for passing photocurrent. It has not been found to use a dielectric substance for studying the photoelectric transfer phenomenon. It has been considered and believed that such photoelectric transfer phenomenon is given by using a dielectric substance.
The inventors have found photoelectric transfer phenomenon of a dielectric substance in studies on oxide dielectric substances.